Season 7
=Episodes= #Twin Trouble - Edie gets fed up with Didi doing the opposite of whatever she says, so she decides to return to the human world. #Doing Just Fine - When Jade gets wrapped in a cast after a horrible snowboarding accident down a jagged mountain that gives her a black eye, she is forced to wear an eyepatch while napping. #One Bad Dog - When Roxie is away for the day, Mabel ends up tearing up the Jade’s favorite toy without her noticing. #Haunted Edie - Edie gets lost in a graveyard and feels like that she is haunted by an old house that looks like a monster. #Under The Influence - When Didi gets drunk at a downtown bar in Pawtucket, Edie knows that it’s more than she bargained for. #Edie’s Fire Dance - Edie dedices to compete at a luau on the LPS cruise ship, her fire dancing turns into a freak accident. #Roxie & The Trumpet - Roxie decides to join a live big band concert in Pawtucket, but Jade thinks that her trumpet squealing is extremely annoying and keeping everyone up all night. It is up to Savannah to blow her mind with her newest single from her album. #Jade In The Water - After a long nap, Jade accidentally falls into a flooded cave, so it’s up to Wesley to save her from certain death. #Stuck In Shell - Bev gets her shell stuck in a small tunnel, which ends up getting scratched, due to the weight of her shell that cracks the tunnel in half, leaving Trip decides to take matters into his own paws. #Snack Attack - When Roxie gets captured by a robotic vending machine, it’s up to the pets to put an end to it. #No More Snow - Petula gets sick of shoveling snow every year in Pawtucket, so she tricks Roxie into doing it for her. #Secret Society - Jade goes out on a date with Wesley on the LPS cruise ship. #Do Not Try This At Home - The pets from Paw-tucket warp into the Rainbowverse, where they wake up as Humans, and not animals. #Pearl’s New Collar - Pearl accidentally gets her collar sucked into a vacuum, but when it gets mangled, Jade must help find her a new collar before the salon opens the next day. #Burning Rubber - When the limo gets stuck in a raging mudslide, the pets must bail out to safety before it gets swept away by the current. #Rock ‘N’ Jazz Party - When Roxie surprise Savannah on her birthday, she invites he to a wild party at her apartment. #Pawtucket Rhapsody - The Pet 6 decide to form a band on the LPS cruise ship after Savannah & her bandmates get hypnotized by Sasha Siberio. #Impossible Apology - Edie ends up having a troublesome accident involving Didi at an intersection in Pawtucket. #Kitty In The Middle - When the scrappers start making fun of Jade being stuck in the middle of the road covered in stinky fish, she loses her temper & ends up getting really bossy when Petula & her posse trick Roxie to go her work for them, which makes her a whole lot crosser than ever. #Forget You - When Bev gets lost in a waterspout, her land & ocean friends must save her before its too late. #Cat Act - When Jade tries to practice for the upcoming Pawtucket Talent Show, she ends up injuring herself during her audition. #Roxie’s Promise - Mister Yut promises Roxie to watch the pawberry smoothie stand while he is away for the day. #Lava Under The Ice - Bev invites her ocean friends to a sleepover at the Chill Out Inn, but she discovers a frozen ice bridge with boiling lava on the way. #Drama Queen Blues - Edie gets depressed over a horrific movie that makes Didi worried about her new hoedown party. #Parting Ways - Didi & Edie decide to work separately on the LPS cruise ship, due to Captain Gilturtle becoming seasick from a long trip to Eagle’s Peak. #Quincy Passes Out - When Quincy has a fainting spell at the Chill Out Inn, Roxie just help him get better before he gets stressed out. #Home Free - When Jade & Roxie’s apartment turns into a real live monster, they must get help from their friends get it back to normal. #Didi In Danger - Didi gets stuck on a bridge, so Edie must rescue her before it collapses. #Crossing The Line - When a crystallized diamond is stolen from the Pawtucket museum, the pets think that Jade is a thief. #Traffic Troubles - When a multiple car pileup ends up in front of the fountain, the Pet Patrol must save them before more trouble collides. #Jingle Ball Rock - Jade loses her frowny face jingle ball again, so she must find it a snowstorm hits Pawtucket. #Life On The Edge - Bev video tapes herself snowboarding while trying to do a big jump off from a snowy cliff to a glacier for her friends at the Chill Out Inn to share, but when the stunt fails; she cracks her shell when a huge gust of wind slams her into a jagged rock with sharp icicles that sends he tumbling down the side of the mountain into a giant snowball, leaving her paralyzed and unconscious with a shattered vertebre when she stops at the bottom of the slippery slope as she recovers from her injuries a week later & lives to tell Miranda Bunnyton her story about the day that her viral internet video almost ended her own record breaking challenge of unharmed survival. #Between The Cracks - When Scoot buries an acorn on the rocky side of a volcano, he fears that it is going to erupt. #Trusty Drusty - Rusty & Dusty Shepbourne’s medium sized friend, Drusty Shepborne arrives to visit them in Pawtucket. #A Magic Miracle - When Jade notices that Roxie is being To rough with her, she ends up hurting her feelings and doesn’t want to see her again. #Gone With The Wind - Edie gets blown away by a huge gust of wind during a storm in Pawtucket. #Supper Heroes - When a banquet on Savannah’s garden blimp by scrappers, the Pet Patrol must stop them from getting into a food fight that goes down with disaster. #Tornado Wasteland - When a tornado slices Roxie & Jade’s apartment, they must stay at the Chill Out Inn, so that the apartment can be repaired. #Making Ends Meet - Manny & Jade try to get along with each other, but nothing seems to work. #Edie & The Ghostly Moan - When Edie is haunted by a ghostly moan in her apartment, she thinks that Didi is trying to pull a prank on her. #Raining Jams & Jellies - When Manny's new invention gets jammed in a sewer pipe, it causes a water main break in Pawtucket. #A False Error - When the Pet Patrol try to rescue Jade from a high voltage power line, it causes a blackout in Pawtucket. #Trapped In The Crosshairs - After Quincy gets buried in a loaded pile of hay bales, the Pet Patrol must save him before he gets crushed. #Sudden Terror - Roxie detects that Captain Gilturtle has been missing for a week, it's up to Bev to help her find out where he is & what happened to him. #Made For Jade - When Jade misses the sequel to "Nightmare Of The Pawzombies" by sleeping, Roxie must get her a copy of the movie before it gets sold. #Kitchen Murderer - When Jade here a loud crash in her & Roxie's apartment in the middle of the night during one of her naps, she suspects that a murderous culprit is coming from the kitchen. #Time Travel Science - When Edie decides to make a time machine for Manny, she brings Eide back to help her. #Losers In Love - When Jade secretly tells Scoot that they're breaking up, he finds out that it's more than he bargained for. #Roxie’s Uke - When Roxie starts having a bored day at the beach, Octavia cheers her up with some relaxing ukulele music. #Litter Maid - When Roxie tells Jade that she got a new job as a litter maid, it makes her sound like it's drop dead & uncomfortable. #Alien Bev - When Bev gets a pair of x-ray vision glasses, her friends think that she's an alien. #Didi and B. - When Jade Chases around Didi’s Boyfriend, B. in the human world, She must learn to control her instincts and respect Didi and B’s Relationship in Pawtucket. #Chaotic Crisis - When Pawzombies spread chaotic mayhem in Pawtucket, Jade must put a stop to it. #Panic At The Club - When Edie causes an accident at the Nocturnal Club, Petula & her posse believe that she’s faking it. #Roxie’s Drum Solo - When Roxie starts to drum up a storm, it annoys Jade during her nap. #Pest Patrol - Jade discovers that her & Roxie’s apartment is trashed by bedbugs, the Pet Patrol must clean it up. #Jade To The Rescue - Jade saves Roxie from a bad accident on an unstable bridge. #Letting Go - When Edie has to deliver a stack load of bricks to the construction site, Didi wants to help, until she finds out that Edie’s load is really heavy & makes have an accident. #The Last Straw - When Didi is on her back home & notices Tank on the bridge in Pawtucket & he refuses to move out of her way, she gets cross & blows her stack. #Bev’s New Family - Bev ends up having feelings for Beau, until he discovers that Bev’s friends are her real family. #Blown To Bits - When Edie discovers that a huge boulder is blocking the fountain in Pawtucket, her friends must get it out before it sprays water everywhere. #Too Hot For Jade - When Jade's fur starts burning up, Roxie must cool her off with some ice water from the Chill Out Inn before it melts. #Wesley’s Old Home - When Wesley gets captured by Animal Control, Jade follow the van to a haunted prison yard. #Count Carmilla - Carmilla dresses up as Count Dracula for the Pawtucket Trick 'N' Treat Festival to scare Jade & Roxie. #My Fair Edie - Edie's friends must help her prepare the hardest drama in her career. #Old Groaner - Mister Yut ends up not feeling well after being seasick, so Bev tries her best to make him feel better. #A Grand Day Out - A new friend of Roxie & Mabel's is a white chocolate terrier named Valvic comes to help the citizens of Pawtucket, which leaves Jade & Wesley jealous. #Drilled To The Core - Gavin drills a large underground tunnel & ends up in Edie's apartment, she accidentally reverses the drill to the Earth's inner core that gets them stranded in a lava-boiling situation of life or death. #The Button - Jade installs a security camera in her & Roxie's apartment to watch Petula & her posse make their every move by stealing her crystal collection. #Secret Meeting - Mayor proposes a secret meeting to talk to Petula & her posse. #Counting Crows - Didi decides to dress up as a scarecrow in order to scare Edie away from her farm. #Broaches - Roxie & Jade’s apartment gets surrounded by cockroaches, so the Pet Patrol must get rid of them for good. #Logging Along - Bev helps Juanita fix a beaver dam after a storm in Pawtucket. #Popped Corn - Crushed Ice Chilla comes back to Pawtucket for movie night at the Chill Out Inn, but when Edie & Didi pop too much corn near the fireplace, the chimney catches fire. #No Sign Of A Lamp - When the Pawtucket lighthouse bulb goes out during a raging storm, Captain Gilturtle must take cautious measures with Bev & Beau in order to get the lighthouse working again. #Fished Out Of Water - After Mabel sinks to the bottom of the ocean, Roxie must rescue her in time before she gets seasick. #Roxie & The Kibble Factory - When Roxie is accidentally shipped away to the Pawtucket Kibble Factory along with some bad dog food, Austin must save her before she gets bagged inside a new bag of kibble that gets stored to the Littlest Pet Shop. #Posse On Patrol - While the Pet Patrol is sleeps, Petula & & her posse steal their gear. #Just A Shot Away - Edie tries her best to get a perfect picture of herself, so Gravin must help her before her big picture day photo gets framed into a shattered nightmare. #Out & About - Edie always likes to be the center of attention, but Mayor scolds Didi for playing a trick on her. #Savannah Saves The Day - When Bev ends up dangling dangerously over a sinkhole, Savannah must save her. #Trippin’ Over Myself - When Jade accidentally trips over Tic Toc, one of his arms rip off. #A Mystery Noise In My Nightly Sleep - A mysterious noise startles Jade in her sleep, so the Pet Patrol must investigate the apartment to track down the noisy nightmare. #What I Feel Inside - When Gavin asks Edie out on a date, Petula & her posse stay hot on their trail. #Bleeding Tooth Troubles - When Roxie forgets to floss her teeth, she snags on it with a pair of pliers so hard that it bleeds into her swelling gums. #Help From A Friend - Valvic helps Roxie make a cake for Mabel’s birthday. #Full Speed Ahead - Bev goes on a Thundercloud rampage when the race gets interrupted by a storm. #Coconut Dilemma - When Jade runs out of milk, Roxie must find some coconuts to make more milk for Jade. #Knock’d Out - Didi gets knocked unconscious when she flies into a power line. #Death Trapment - When Jade gets tranquilized in the middle of a midnight nap, Roxie must help her fight the pain. #On The Brink - When Roxie goes on a crash course with the limo, her friends think that it is haunted by Sasha Siberio. #Secret Lethal Weapon - Petula & her her posse threaten to kill the Pet six with a special cannon, but the plan backfires. #Rushing Back Home - When Jade runs back to her & Roxie’s apartment, an angry mob of pawzombies try to break in. #LPS Hydroliner - When the LPS cruise ship starts to get old for Bev, Captain Gilturtle turns it into a hydroliner. #I Am Speed - Bev decides to join the new Pawtucket Grand Prix, she asks her friends to be her pit crew. #What Have You Done? - When Captain Gilturtle is concerned about Sasha Siberio hypnotizing Bev & her friends, he tells her that it’s for her own good when she plans to escape, but Petula helps Roxie catch her. #Saving Pawtucket - Mayor discovers that the original Mayor of Pawtucket was Petula’s Great Great Great Grandfather, meaning that Petula would of been mayor, so He and The Pet Six must save Pawtucket. #Food Bars - Roxie tries Pawtucket’s New Food Bars that were just made by An Inventive Food Scientist, but vomits after eating it, wondering what they are made of. #Battle Royale - When Sasha hypnotizes Petula & her Snobby Friends causesing then to act like chickens by destroying the LPS hydroliner, the Pet Six challenge them to a War, And if The Good Guys Win, The Snobs will no longer be Welcome to Pawtucket. (Except for Gavin & Sasha, who gets caught in the Human World by animal Control.) #Siberio Vs. Cryberio - Sasha returns to the Chill Out Inn for some rest & relaxation, but gets chased by her darkest secret, Sasha Cryberio (Dark Sasha). #[[Goodbye Pawtucket (Finale)]] - When Trip falls in love with a female hamster in the Human World, He must say goodbye to his friends in Pawtucket before marrying her. =Trivia= *This will be the final season of Littlest Pet Shop: A World Of Our Own. * It will have 101 episodes. * There will be a Spin-off called LPSAWOO: The Next Generation, When Trip and The Female Hamster from The Last Episode (Precious Hamptana) have a Daughter who goes to Pawtucket, Petula and Gavin have a Sheep-Chameleon Hybris who serves as the Main Villain, And The Rest Of The Pet Six Have Children, While Jade and Wesley have lots.